La borrachera de los sudamericanos - Hetamerica
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Después de una reunión agotadora, la mayoría de los sudamericanos deciden tomarse algunos tragos ¿Que puede desolar a una nación en menos de siete horas? ¿Podrán al menos poner de pie al día siguiente? ¿Podrá siquiera Bolivia captar algo antes de caer junto a ellos? ¡Estas respuestas y mucho más en este fic!
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni Hetamerica me pertenecen, el primero es de kamisama Himaruya y el segundo de la casi kamisama nennisita1234, solo los utilizo para hacer un loca historia super bizarra, así que, por favor, FBI, baje sus armas *tiembla*

* * *

**Prologo **

Los países suramericanos se dirigían con paso lento y monocorde hacia la salida de la reunión que se había organizado ese día. Todos, sin excepción, deseaban con franqueza dirigirse de inmediato hacia sus respectivos hogares, donde la expectativa de dormir cómodamente en su cama o sofá los mantenía aun de pie y en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Bueno, el último fue roto rápidamente cuando fue escuchado el himno de Cauãn* en su celular, el cual cabe agregar que estaba con el volumen al máximo.

- ¡¿Qué mier…?! – Comenzó a decir Manuel, por lo cual recibió un codazo de parte de Diego - ¡Bájele a eso que se debe de escuchar hasta por mi casa!

- Tu también baja el volumen, Manuel – Le regaño Gustavo, quien era el único que podía decirse que estaba con energía – Que la mitad del grupo también se despertó por tu culpa – Dirigió su mirada a Joaquin y a Cristian, quienes se tambaleaban en ese momento

- Tenho más notícias, - Colgó la llamada Cauãn - Brasília me informa que nós temos um outro encontro em uma hora, apenas os países que estão no mundo

- ¿Q-qué dijo? – Pregunto Luis

- Otra reunión, dentro de una hora, solo los del mundial – Tradujo rápidamente Braian, los seis afectados soltaron un suspiro desgastado

- ¿Podemos saltárnosla? – Sugirió esperanzado el ecuatoriano, sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo cuando vio la negativa del brasileño

- Podemos atrasar pelo menos sete horas –

- Que podemos pasarla para dentro de siete horas, como máximo – Dijo esta vez Diego

- Y con eso ya nosotros no cabemos más aquí – Se despidió Janet mientras era seguida por Zimetbaum

- Entonces tenemos tiempo para descansar ¿No? – Habló Joaquin - ¿No les gustaría tomarse unos cuantos tragos? Al menos para descansar un poco…

- Por mí me parece bien – Acepto el argentino – Y ustedes – Se dirigió hacia Gustavo, Rosaura, Luis y Adrian - ¿Qué piensan hacer?

- Yo pensaba irme con mis hermanos, pero como se van a quedar y ni de locos viajare solo a estas horas, buscare algún hotel por ahí

- Yo me iría con Manuel… - Susurro el peruano

- No voy a dejar a Luis solo, y menos con ustedes – Señalo la bolivariana – Y creo que de esta reunión podré sacar algo para mi colección de yaoi… - Añadió por lo bajo, pero los que estaban más cerca de ella alcanzaron a escucharlo, lo que hizo que sintieran un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda

- Misma respuesta que Gustavo –

- Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser, também é grande o suficiente de modo que não haverá problema

- Se pueden quedar en su casa, no hay problema – Dijeron al compás los "traductores"*

- ¡Chicle*! – Exclamó el colombiano, viéndose atrapado en las miradas de sus compañeros – Ignórenlo…

Y tras esa pequeña charla los diez países se dirigieron en avión hacia Brasilia*, donde les esperaba más que unos "pocos" tragos

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**1.** La reunión se estaba organizando en Asunción, Paraguay. Siendo este el país con la capital más cercana a Brazil

**2. **Me puse a escuchar los himnos y me pareció que el de Brazil fue el más… fuerte y vigoroso

**3. **Los países que están en el mundial son: Argentina, Brazil (Por ser el anfitrión), Chile, Colombia, Ecuador y Uruguay

**4. **San Wikipedia me informo que tanto en Argentina como Uruguay el aprendizaje del portugués es obligatorio, por lo cual los puse de traductores

**5. **Por aquí se dice la expresión "¡Chicle!" cada vez que dos o más personas dicen la misma frase y/o palabra

**6. **La reunión debía supuestamente término a las 11 de la noche, por lo cual me imagine que solo darían vuelos a países vecinos

* * *

**Traducciones completas**

**Tenho más notícias, Brasília me informa que nós temos um outro encontro em uma hora, apenas os países que estão no mundo: **Tengo malas noticias, Brazilia me informa que tenemos otra reunión dentro de una hora, solamente los países que están en el mundial

**Podemos atrasar pelo menos sete horas: **Podemos retrasarla al menos unas siete horas

**Você pode ficar na minha casa, se quiser, também é grande o suficiente de modo que não haverá problema: **Se pueden quedar en mi casa si quieren, igualmente es bastante grande así que no habrá problema

* * *

**N.A**

¡KYA! ¡Mi primer long-fic está al aire!

Primera vez que escribo de Hetalia y me orgasmee a lo horrible, en serio que si (?)

"Supuestamente" actualizare cada domingo, quería aclarar (de nuevo) que esto es solo un prólogo, por lo cual quedo corto, pero después sigue la acción con más extensión (?)

No, no voy a poner a Colombia con protagonismo en esta historia por ser mi país, aunque cada país cofcofparejaconintentodelemmicofcof tendrá su propio cap

Lamento si me quedo alguno OOC, pero aunque sea una devora-libros, la pereza cayó sobre mis hombros al ver que tenía que leer sus biografías :P

Las parejas y los países con sus nombres aparecerán en el próximo cap, ya que parecerá que esta sección quedo más larga que el cap :/

Tomatazos, criticas, disparos ¿Reviews? Lo dudo, pero igualmente los recibo

**¡Bunny Nya fuera!**

**Edito: **Me equivoque con el nombre de Colombia: era Joaquín en ves de Juan Pablo (Malditos fics con diferentes OC's) además de que corregir ortografía


	2. Toda buena noche se inicia con un juego

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Hetamerica me pertenecen, cada uno pertenece a su respectivo dueño, yo solo los pedí prestados un ratico para avergonzarlos :D**

**Advertencias: **a la autora se le escaparon algunas palabras de buzón, así que pide perdón por el inconveniente

**Aclaraciones iniciales: **Los países por educación se llaman por su nombre oficial, pero cuando están en una charla de amigos se llaman por su nombre humano

**Nombres**

**Chile: **Manuel

**Argentina: **Diego

**Perú: **Luis

**Bolivia:** Rosaura

**Venezuela: **Gustavo

**Paraguay: **Adrián

**Uruguay: **Braian

**Brasil: **Cauãn

**Ecuador: **Cristian

**Colombia:** Joaquín

**Brasilia (Capital y hermana de Brasil): **Catarina

* * *

Después del viaje en avión, las naciones sudamericanas se encontraban afuera del aeropuerto, esperando las indicaciones de Brasil.

- Ahhh… - Soltó alegremente Cristian – Joaquin, ¿Quién diría que traerías en tu maleta café suficiente para todos?

- Dime tu ¿Quién diría que Walu* tendría suficiente olfato para recordarme que lo había traído? – Suspiro – En serio que lo había olvidado

- Para que a Colombia se le olvide que traía café ya es muy grave – Señalo Gustavo

- Eh mejor el te* - Comento Manuel – Pero con esta' condiciones…

- ¡Vamos Manu, no seas tan amargado…! – Acto seguido, el argentino lo abrazo intentado darle un beso

- ¡Ya estoy chorreao de tus acosos, maldito fleto! ¡Y deja de llamarme Manuel y meno' Manu, para voh soy Chile!

- ¡Pero no son acosos! ¡Son la forma para que mi grossa persona exprese su amor!

- ¡Oh Dio'! ¿Quién mierda lo junto con Prusia? – Exclamó desesperado la victima

- Chicos, cálmense… - Los intento detener tímidamente Luis – No podemos armar una escena en mitad de la calle… - ¿Resultado? Completamente nulo

- ¡Ya paren esta telenovela de casados! – Grito finalmente exasperado Adrian – Vámonos ya que a este paso vamos a resfriar

Tras unas cortas instrucciones de cómo llegar, nuestros protagonistas se dirigieron hacia la casa del anfitrión, esperando que un pequeño descanso los preparara para el día siguiente. Ah, es obligatorio resaltar que nuestra querida compañera, Bolivia, traía en su maletín una videocámara, su "querido" diario y su bloc de dibujos.

…

**Toda buena noche se comienza con un juego**

El "Ding Dong" fue escuchado alrededor de toda la casa, lo que aviso a Brasilia de la llegada de los invitados. La joven de piel morena y cabellos negros necesito un milisegundo para recordar que venía su hermano. Se levantó con rapidez del sofá y comenzó a organizar su habitación tan rápido como pudo, guardando en los lugares que no entraba la luz de afuera los "regalos" que le había dado su amiga Rosaura en su cumpleaños, no quería ni inconvenientes ni malentendidos, claro que no.

- Estou indo! – Exclamo una vez volvió a escuchar el timbre, intentando que su voz no sonase agitada. Antes de salir se dio una mirada en el espejo limpiándose sudor, ordenándose el pelo y volviéndose a ajustar su cola de caballo, al ver que estuvo presentable abrió la puerta – Bem-vido, irmão! – Pocos segundos después salto a los brazos de su hermano, el cual había esperado con tantas ansias que se le había imposibilitado dormir

- Desculpe acordá-lo neste momento –

- Não tem problema! Eu também tive que levantare em um pouco de agua – Escucho un carraspeo detrás de su familiar, por lo cual aparto su vista encontrándose con sus acompañantes - Prazer em vê-los novamente!

- Dice de que es un gusto vernos de nuevo –

- Ah, ustedes no entender portugués, perdón – Se disculpó la muchacha

- ¿Ha-hablas e-español? – Preguntó aturdido la representación de Uruguay

- Si, ¿mi hermano no decirles antes?

- Brasil – Comenzó a hablar Paraguay – Te lo diré en español: ¿Qué significa esto?

- Hermano – Le regaño su casi-gemelo – Que ella pueda hablarlo no significa que… - El brasileño miraba a todas partes evitando la mirada de sus vecinos

- Ya wey, deja de evitarno' deci de una buena vez

- Lamento no habérselo dicho antes – Los presentes dejaron caer su mandíbula hasta los suelo. No solo lo hablaba, ¡Lo hacía con fluidez y maestría! – Se suponía que fuera una sorpresa

- ¿Para cuándo? – Pregunto Adrian

- Hasta el mundial –

- ¿Así que nos has puesto a Uruguay y a mí a ponernos a traducirte todo este tiempo? Eres un boludo, en serio que si…

- Cálmense, por favor – Pidió Bolivia – No creo que sea tan grave…

- Para algunos si – Replicó Chile – Los que han sido buenos amigos de él si les duele…

- ¿Por qué te pones así, Manu? ¿Acaso lo queres más a él que a mí? – Preguntó Argentina poniendo sus ojitos de perro callejero

- Y-yo pu-pues… - Comenzó con las mismas acciones que Cauãn, es decir, evitando la mirada de su vecino, hasta que vio como Bolivia movía con agilidad su lápiz mientras hacía algo con su diario rosa, espera un momento ¿Le estaba sangrando la nariz?, no le puso cuidado, pero el movimiento aterradoramente veloz lo asusto por un instante - ¿Q-que haces, Bolivia?

La cuestionada regresó a la realidad, cerró rápidamente el cuaderno y se sonrojo, más de lo que ya estaba – Na-nada que te incumba

- ¿Puedo ver? – Preguntó Luis que estaba detrás de ella

- Que cambio de tema tan radical… - Murmuro Venezuela, mientras veía como el peli-castaño se había "salvado" por ese momento

- Si… - Le secundo Ecuador – Pero igualmente quede con la duda – Sonrió "inocentemente", preparando la bomba que estaba a punto de tirar – ¿A qué países se podría haber referido Chile, Brasil?

- ¿Eh? – Se quedó parado mirando fijamente a Cristian – Pues… mi ¿Compadre? Creo que se dice… Joaquin – Miraba hacia el techo, por lo cual no pudo mirar como una aura tan oscura como la de Rusia rodeaba a Gustavo

- ¡Así se dice, Cauãn! – Celebro el colombiano mientras alzaba su bolsita donde anteriormente había guardado sus granos de café

- También mi cuñao Luis – Miro disimuladamente a su hermana, quien se encontraba pálida, después le explicaría el vocabulario de Perú – Y mi wey Manuel – El aura maligna (y asesina) de Venezuela se había propagado y ahora estaba en los territorios de Argentina, ya se olía a muerte

- Quita ese MI de Manu, recuerda que él es solo MIO – Dijo Diego, dejando un intervalo de tiempo entre cada palabra, lo cual lo hacía ver más aterrador – A-HO-RA

- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Colombia desconcertado - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?, es solo una palabra normal que se utiliza en su país… – Fue callado por la mirada furiosa que le dirigía su vecino, trago saliva, busco desesperado a su hermano menor y alcanzo a vislumbrar como aguantaba las ganas de reír por la escena que había creado

- No es solo eso… - Le respondió Rosaura – Creí que sabias el uso de nombres entre nosotros los paises…

- Claramente lo sé – Le Interrumpio – Pero no le veo el problema

- Ah… - Suspiró la bolivariana – De verdad que no puedes entender nada ¿Cierto? – Mientras decía aquello, saco su cámara y comenzó a pasar las diferentes fotos que había tomado a lo largo de esos últimos tres meses, en ese plazo ya había obtenido casi que 500, todas eran perfectas, de yaoi y de sus favoritos, así que decidió tomar un plan de emergencia – Brasilia, ¿Me puedes prestar tu computadora un momento?

La brasileña se tomó unos cuantos instantes antes de que su cerebro lograse traducir lo dicho: - Claro, tu seguirme – Se apartaron del grupo atravesando el oscuro pasillo - ¿Qué vas a hacer tu con todo eso?

- Se lo voy a enviar a Elizabeta, si quieres te dejo una carpeta con ellas – Le sugirió, por lo cual recibió un asentimiento inmediato – Así se dice – Y se lanzaron miradas cómplices

Aquella iba a ser una larga (y con mucho material del bueno) noche

...

- Y esta es finalmente el bar – Explico finalmente Brasil, después de un largo rato calmando a los dos países, habían decidido dar un pequeño tour por toda la casa, que si bien, se veía pequeña por fuera, pero por dentro era todo un laberinto de escaleras, pasillos y puertas que conectaban a niveles inimaginables - ¿Alguna duda?

En ese instante, el paraguayo alzo su mano – ¿Qué hay arriba, en el tercer piso?

- Solo ser el ático – Explico la muchacha de cabellos negros – Ustedes poder ir allí por las escaleras al final del pasillo del segundo piso

- Bien, veamos qué horas son… - Comento el anfitrión – Apenas son las 11:15, ¿Quieren hacer algo?

- ¿No habíamos venido a tomar algo? – Pregunto extrañado el uruguayo

- Creí que no hablaban en serio…

- Aprovechemos de una vez que estamos en el bar – Dijo el ecuatoriano, por lo cual recibió un "Ese es mi hermano" de parte de su hermano, claramente

- Me parece bien – Apoyaron Manuel y Martin a la vez, esta vez el colombiano parecía estar pensando en que decir, por lo cual se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes

- La otra vez Japón me comento que si dos personas dicen las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo es que sus sentimientos son correspondidos – Hablo por fin Joaquín, lo que logro que un sonrojo apareciese en la cara del chileno mientras una sonrisa de felicidad infinita aprecio en la del rubio

- ¡Sabia que me querías, Manu! – Acto seguido el argentino abrazo a su vecino

- ¡Que eso no es verdad, maldito fleto!

- Acabo de sentir una clase de deja-vu – Comento el peruano, por lo cual recibió los asentimientos de todos los presentes, excepto de Brasilia

- ¡Quítate de encima! – Exclamo ya irritado el afectado - ¡Cuando salga de esta te vas a enterar, Colombia! – El mencionado solo saco su lengua traviesamente

- ¿Les parece si voy trayendo las bebidas? – Sugirió el brasileño, observando que, donde deberían de estar los vinos y cervezas, se podía vislumbrar una leve capa de polvo, ya después limpiaría eso – Vamos Catarina – La muchacha obedientemente le siguió hasta unas escaleras que seguramente irían a dar al sótano.

La escena (Martin abrazado a Manuel y el ultimo intentando librarse) se mantuvo todo el rato en que se demoraron en bajar y subir los hermanos, lo suficiente para que Rosaura tomara fotos con su cámara vacía en memoria, pero fue bastante tacaña, para su pesar, hasta el hecho de haber borrado la gran mayoría y solo haber dejado tres, las cuales eran las más suculentas y valdrían oro (El cual canjearía más tarde con Hungría, Japón y Taiwán), pero simplemente, sabía que esa escena quedaría al olvido más tarde, no solo era un superstición, ya estaba segura de eso

- Veamos… - Después de un intento de suicidio mientras subían las escaleras, los brasileños recibieron ayuda de los invitados y había puesto todas las cajas que traían – Aquí tenemos… Vino Carménerè*, Chicha*, algo de aguardiente,… ¿Jote*? – Le lanzó una mirada extrañada al chileno, el cual solo se encogió de hombros -, Pisco*, Chuchuhuasi*, ron y más vino… - Señalo mientras sacaba más cajas dentro de las cajas - ¿Tienen alguna idea de con cual comenzar?

- ¿Por qué no un juego?, así podemos hacerlas rendir un poco más

- Perfecto, ¿Alguien tiene uno?

- Escuche que en varios países ponían para arriba a unas personas, después le ponían una botella grande de cerveza y tenía que aguantar hasta el final – Dijo Luis

- Rechazada – Respondieron todos a la vez

- Yo tengo una – Propuso Rosaura –Es como un tipo de verdad o reto… pero más divertido – Dio una de esas sonrisas que no albergaba **nada **bueno – Alguien cuenta algo que haya hecho, y por causas del destino, si otra persona nunca lo ha hecho, debe de beber un trago

- ¿Y los que sí lo han hecho?

- Tienen la opción de elegir

- No sé por qué siento que de aquí más de uno va a salir afectado…

...

Las naciones habían trasladado una de las tres mesas que se encontraban en el lugar hacia el centro, con todas las sillas posibles a su alrededor y miraban con atención al peli-castaño – Bien, creo que para comenzar el mejor sería el aguardiente ¿No? – Saco lo que quedaba de la bebida, más de la mitad, los presentes tragaron saliva mientras veían como la depositaban en la mitad del circulo – Ahora ¿Quién comienza? - Un silencio se implanto en el pequeño bar, nadie quería comenzar, por razones ya obvias, sin más opción que esa, decidieron sacar al azar por medio de una botella vacía que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

La botella giro, el mundo retuvo la respiración, se fue deteniendo, la presión se aceleró, cayó donde Diego, suspiraron aliviados – Bien, entonces… - Pensó en voz alta – Estoy hecho un pelotudo, no solo de una persona – Miro MUY disimuladamente (nótese el sarcasmo) a Manuel – Sino de otras cosas, por ejemplo el futbol y demás…

Unos cuantos segundos después, cuando los países tradujeron la oración a sus respectivos modismos, ninguno tomo un trago

- Yo… - Comenzó Bolivia – Estoy locamente enamorada del yaoi – Inmediatamente, todos tomaron un trago excepto la capital, Perú y Uruguay. Nadie se sorprendió por la capital, pero ellos…

- ¿Qué es yaoi? – Preguntaron a la vez el uruguayo y el peruano, toda la habitación se detuvo en ese instante, los chicos se sonrojaron y las chicas se pusieron pálidas, no solo por la cuestión de explicarles, sino que veían como el paraguayo movía su boca diciendo "Ni se atrevan" sin dejar salir un solo sonido

- Yo-yo cre-creo que Argentina debería decirles – Rompió el silencio Gustavo

- Ma-Manu…

- Bo-Bolivia – Le llamo Manuel – Tu-tu que eres experta en ese tema ¿No deberías de ser tú la del honor a decirles?

- Eh-eh, esto… pues miren – Les retregaria en su cara más tarde la cobardía que tenían, pero MUCHO más tarde, puesto que acababa de "cavar su propia tumba" – Ustedes saben que es la homosexualidad ¿No? – Les indico la muchacha por lo que recibió un asentimiento – Es lo mismo, pero es un término más… agradable y simple de utilizar, en el anime, obviamente

- Aaahhh… -Soltaron los dos a la vez

- Pero… - Les detuvo Rosaura – Solo se utiliza en los hombres, ahora si me perdonan debo ir al baño – Y huyo como si le persiguiera el diablo, lo que era técnicamente cierto

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Le grito Adrian mientras le pisaba los talones - ¡No dudes en que volverás y te encontrare!

- Si-si us-ustedes dis-disculparme, yo ir a buscar a Rosaura – Les informo la dueña de la casa, para finalmente salir de la habitación por el mismo pasillo que habían usado las naciones

- Y ahora quedamos nosotros – Dijo Cauãn mirando a su alrededor, ahora se habían ido tres de ellos y el lugar se sentía un tanto más solitario - ¿Seguimos?

- Seguía yo – Informo Braian – Pues, yo ya sabía que era yaoi – Nadie tomo

- Espera ¿Tu ya sabias?

- Si, solamente que había hecho una apuesta con Ecuador a que podía poner a Bolivia pálida y asustada

- Pero Perú…

- Creo que ya he vivido mucho tiempo con ella – Dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza

- No era de sorprenderse – Comento Diego – El siguiente es…

- Yo – Levanto su brazo el colombiano – Entonces, yo confieso que nunca he dado mi primer beso – Chile, Perú, Uruguay y Ecuador tomaron

- E-espera – Se mostró sorprendido su vecino/hermano Gustavo - ¿Y qué pasa con Policarpa*…?

- Siempre respete sus decisiones, pero no, con ella no llegue más lejos… - Un tinte de tristeza cayó sobre esas últimas palabras, cada uno se revolvió en su asiento un poco incómodo - ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Sigamos!

Y tras esa triste declaración, los países decidieron ser más prudentes a la hora de decir una verdad

* * *

**Traducciones completas**

**Estou indo!:** ¡Ya voy!

**Bem-vido, irmão!:** ¡Bienvenido, hermano!

**Desculpe acordá-lo neste momento:** Lamento molestarte a esta hora

**Não tem problema! Eu também tive que levantare em um pouco de agua:** ¡No hay problema! Yo tuve que despertarme por un poco de agua

**Prazer em vê-los novamente!:** ¡Un placer verlos nuevamente!

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**1. **Walu es la tortuga de Ecuador, y por ser bien adorable la agregue (?)

**2. **Escuche por ahí que emparejaban mucho a Arthur con Manu por que en los dos países se toma mucho de esa bebida :D

**3**. Con regalos… son unos cuantos r18 de latin hetalia O/O

**4. **Brasil habla español porque, porque… ¡Es muy difícil andar entre traductor y word!

**5. **Todas las bebidas nombradas son de cada uno de los visitantes

**6. **Cuando Cauãn pregunta "¿Jote?" es que es muy raro que aun este allí, ya que en Chile supuestamente solo se toma en navidad (Imagínense POR QUE estaba allí) :3

**7. **Policarpa fue (según las santas y [según mi mente] pervertidas clases de historia sobre mi país) una mujer que participo en el grito de independencia, importante ya que, en parte, gracias a ella somos libres de España

* * *

**N.A**

¡Segundo cap!

Uffff, casi no lo termino, hoy estuve en un río y apenas llegue me puse a corregir los errores y demás D:

Les aviso que de ahora en adelante Chile no utilizara modismos ¿Razón? Cuando busque me apareció un diccionario… UN DICCIONARIO, así que me dio pereza :D y además Brasil no hablara mucho portugués, igual que su hermana, de vez en vez se le escapara algo pero no pasara de allí n.n

Veamos… ¿Parejas? Va a ver ArgChi (Si no lo ponía, iria a la iglesia esta semana Santa a volverme monja e.e), ColoVene y… un montón de incesto xD

No me quedo tan largo como lo había pensado, pero estoy segura que mientras más avance más larga será

Quiero agradecerle a **Eirin Sieg****, Shiro kokoro-chan **y a **C3r3zaa** por su followers, favorito y review, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron :'D

**C3r3zaa: **Como puedes ver, aquí apareció Paraguay, creo que no lo pudiste ver en el cap anterior porque no lo hice ni hablar mucho ni nada más, más adelante participara más, mi intención no es opacar ningún país n.n

Por último, les informo que probablemente la próxima semana no actualizare a tiempo, mi padre estará aquí (Y no saben el horrible horario que me puso para utilizar mi hermoso computador… ¡menos de una hora!) además de semana Santa… así que ya saben :P

Criticas, tomatazos, patatas ¿Reviews? Los acepto con gusto

**Bunny Nya**


End file.
